Puppies Times Two!
Summary It is the big day for Skye! Her puppies she had only a year and a half ago are coming to live with her. There is only one problem her puppies that live here don't know about them. How will they take this?And will they become best friends or ignore each other? Characters Skye Golden ( They are still young ) Germany ( They are still young ) Kanini ( They are still young ) Marina Travis Jeanie Chase Sarah Zuma Skye Simon Cinnamon Charity Oliver Raven Clover Solice Renesme Morning Cyan Jane Aron Livie Minor Faith Rubble Rocky Sasha Shasta Speckle Shooter Talon Bluebell Arianna The cat patrol Story Skye stared at the mirror that was actually a portal to Paw Island while Sarah looked at the Saphire ball to see if they were coming. Today was the big day! The puppies she had only a year and a half ago were coming to live with her!Then the mirror started to ripple. Skye jumped up and Sarah ran over. Out popped..... the cat patrol " We came to see the big day. " explained Rose before Skye or Sarah could ask. Sarah and Skye nodded. Sarah went back to looking at the Saphire ball. Finally she saw something "Their coming!" she yipped. Skye wagged her tail. Finally, three pups popped out of the Saphire ball. Skye raced at them and hugged the pups. "Oh! my babies! How are you? How have you been? I have so many questions!" She cried. Just then Marina ran over. "Mommie who are the pups?" asked Marina " These pups are the pups I had a year and a half ago before you guys." explained Skye. Jeanie came over and started studying the pups. " Mom what are their names?"asked Jeanie " The german shepard is Germany, The golden retreverr is Golden and the cockapoo is Kanini." said Skye. "hi!" Germany told the pups. Marina sat there in silence. Jeanie glared at the German Shepherd. Travis ran over. "Hi!" he cried. "Aww... aren't you so cute!" Kanini cried. Travis blushed and looked up at Kanini with big eyes. "I'm Travis! And my sisters are Marina and Jeanie!" he told the older pups. "Thats nice!" Golden said. Marina looked up at her. "How come there is a Golden Retriever mommy?" Marina asked her mom. " Bluebell is my sister and I have her genes so I had a golden retriever" said Skye. Bluebell came into the room. " Your mom is right." said Bluebell " Now you know. Bye."Bluebell runs out of the room. Kanini turned to Skye. " Mom do have the game paw-paw boggie ?" she asked. " No but we have the game pup-pup boogie" said Skye Flame whispered somthingg to Kanini. " Pup-pup boogie is the same game because we have cats and dogs on our island so we call everything paw instedd of pup" whispered Flame. " Okay." said Kanini " Sure we will play pup-pup boogie." Travis paw pumped. "Aww yeah! Bit I warn you.... I'm a master!" Travis told them. Marina and Jeanie followed as they walked into the other room. Travis led the way. They turned on pup pup boogie and Travis turned to them. "So, who wants to take me on?" He asked " I'll take the challenge, but on Paw Island I was the master" said Germany. The both goth got on their mats. They did a tail spin just a few moments into the game. Germany got high on her tail and so did Travis. Travus wobbled a bit but regained his balence. They landed after the tail spin and continued dancing. " Your good at this Germany, but not as good as me" said Travis. Germany chuckled. "I could say the same to you kid!" She said. The game ended with another tell spin, the results showed. Travis and Germany had tied. Travis wagged his tail. "Good game!" He told her. " Thanks kiddo. Want to do a rematch."asked Germany." No. You might beat me that time, but probably won't."said Travis. Germany laughed. "Anyone want to go swimming"asked Kanini. "YES!" Cried Jeanie and Marina together. Travis just did a cool nod. "Sure." he said. Then as if he couldn't hold still for too long, he began bouncing up and down. "So where is the pool?" asked Kanini. Jeanie was about to say but Shell beat them. " Why don't we go to the sea, I know where that is." said Shell "okay!" Travis cried and hopped off. Then he stopped and turned to Skye. "err... if that's okay with you..." He mumbled. Skye nodded. Travis brightened up immideately. "lets go!" he cried. "Lead the way!" exclaimed Kanini. "Wait why don't we go to the Paw Island beach" asked Geramany with a sigh. "Why not?" said Travis. And so, they all went to the beach and played till they could barely move. they then returned to Adventure bay and they all fell asleep together. Skye was looking on with Chase at her side. "Look at our happy family..." Skye whispered. "I'm so proud." chase said. And they also fell asleep. THE END.... For now Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Collaboration